DRAW
by farin sky
Summary: Aku dapat melihatnya setiap saat, gambar-gambar ini membuatku merasa semakin dekat dengannya. / "Hei pink, berani juga kau mengincar Sasuke!" "Haruno punya bakat nih, banyak sekali gambarnya" / Perasaan ini sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. RnR?


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC(maybe), dll.

Pair: SasuSaku

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dlm penulisan, senpai (_ _) *sungkem*

Summary:

"Hei pink, berani juga kau mengincar Sasuke!" "Haruno punya bakat nih, banyak sekali gambarnya" / Perasaan ini sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. RnR?

DRAW

Sakura POV

Pagi ini aku hanya memandang langit dari jendela kelas dengan iringan suara keriuhan para siswa yang berbincang-bincang. Hanya diam, sulit rasanya untuk bergaul. Ini bukan masalah kasta dia kaya atau miskin. Kami bersekolah di sekolah negeri namun unggulan di negeri ini. Aku masih tenggelam pada diriku yang memiliki pribadi yang kaku dalam berinteraksi.

Entahlah sudah dari dulu aku seperti ini, rasanya ingin berubah namun tidak mudah mengawalinya. Pasti kepribadian seperti ini sudah memiliki label tertentu. Dan satu hal lagi yang signifikan. Menyontek yang sudah membudaya di negeri ini tidak berlaku bagiku. Siapa yg mau diajak kerjasama?

Menyontek atau semacamnya membutuhkan solidaritas yang tinggi. Jadi aku harus berjuang keras mendapat nilai di sekolah terbaik ini dengan usaha sendiri. Tapi aku bersyukur karena terdidik oleh keadaan ini. Prinsip sekolah telah berubah menjadi mencari nilai bukan ilmu. Lucu sekali.

Tak terasa aku terhanyut dalam lamunan lagi di kelas, sebenarnya aku benci datang pagi. Sebelum bel banyak siswa yang berbincang-bincang. Sedangkan aku? Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya. Oleh karena itu aku lebih senang datang detik-detik menjelang bel berbunyi. Hari ini terpaksa harus datang lebih awal karena tugas dari sensei harus berasa dimejanya tepat pukul 6 pagi. Guru killer itu memang semaunya sendiri, menyebalkan.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" sapa Hinata ramah. Aku yang masih menatap langit tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ohayou." jawabku dingin. Apa aku paling -chan juga? Apa kami akrab? Oh ya aku tidak mau hati melambung lebih tinggi. Sakit jatuhnya.

Kulihat Hinata hanya sekedar lewat dan menyapa. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar bingung harus seperti apa. _Tangan yang terulur mungkin bisa merebut kesedihan_.

Namun beberapa orang merasa nyaman dengan belenggu. Bukan nyaman lagi, tapi seperti sudah berada dititik ujung. Sekali lagi, mengawali perubahan itu sangat berat.

Hatiku sedikit tersenyum melihat orang itu yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Mencuri-curi pandangan untuk sekedar melihatnya. Hei, aku masih gadis normal. Tidak salah kan kalau aku menyukai seseorang. Urusan ini aku juga cukup pasif, apalagi hatiku ini malah terpikat pada sosok yang diidolakan banyak siswi.

Sebentar saja setelah itu aku mengambil buku dan alat tulisku. Dengan merasakan hawa keberadaannya didekatku (bagiku ini dekat!), aku gambar dirinya di suatu buku khusus. Tak bosan-bosannya aku menggambar wajah ini.

Saat mengobrol, membaca buku, sendirian, berjalan, apalagi saat berolahraga, penampilannya selalu memukau! Sudah lama aku menyukainya. Namun aku belum bisa berbuat banyak. Aku hanya mengabadikan tiap ekspresinya yang kutangkap dengan goresan tinta. Aku dapat melihatnya setiap saat, gambar-gambar ini membuatku merasa semakin dekat dengannya.

'KRUUUK'

Ugh. Sepertinya perutku mulai meronta minta diisi. Aku belum mengkonsumsi apapun pagi ini. Bel akan berbungi kurang dari tiga menit lagi. Sesegera mungkin aku pergi ke kantin hanya sekedar membeli roti.

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi ketika aku masih ditangga. Syukurlah sensei belum datang, tapi seluruh siswa di kelas melihatku serempak. Awalnya aku berjalan menuju bangku tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi. Namun mataku melebar dan rasanya seperti tersetrum hal tak kasat mata saat kulihat satu buku yang menjadi objek dalam gerumulan siswa.

"Hei pink, berani juga kau mengincar Sasuke!"

"Haruno punya bakat nih, banyak sekali gambarnya"

"Diam-diam, fangirl fanatik ya~"

"Da-dari mana kalian dapat buku itu?" Tanyaku bergetar.

"Eh bukan salahku, siapa suruh buku itu diletakkan di laci. Kupikir dari tadi kau menulis tugas, aku ingin menyalinnya" balasnya seenaknya. Bodohnya diriku! Cepat-cepat aku menuju bangkuku di pojok kelas ini. Kesal, malu, sedih, dan semua perasaan yang tak tergambarkan kini aku rasakan. Menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam lipatan kedua tangan. Aku bahkan belum sempat melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Suasana kelas menjadi tenang ketika sensei datang. Sulit sekali untuk fokus pada pelajaran ini. Aku semakin takut. Khawatir jika Sasuke menjadi risih dan membeciku. Ya, aku fanatik. Kumohon maafkan aku.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat aku berjalan menunduk menuju perpustakaan. Tempatnya lumayan sepi, yang kusukai adalah kursi mejanya terdapat sekat tiap orang. Aku bisa menangis tanpa suara disana dan tak ada satu orang pun yang melihatnya. Akan terasa lebih lega jika aku menangis, memendamnya akan membuatku semakin sesak.

"Oi Sasuke, aku dapat bukunya!"

Cukup kaget mendengarnya. Aku mengintip dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Tidak terlalu dekat dari tempatku. Mereka terdengar sedang mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Kurasakan langkah kaki mereka semakin mendekat. Tepat sekali, Sasuke duduk disebelahku dan Naruto. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, aku sangat malu bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, Teme. Sepertinya Sakura-chan sangat menyukaimu. Tak kusangka dia seperti ini"

"..." tanpa kata balasan apapun dari Sasuke. Satu kata penolakan pun akan membuat hatiku sangat sakit, aku tak kuasa mendengarnya. Tapi diam seperti itu juga bisa menumbuhkan harapanku.

"Buku ini hampir saja dibuang, kan sayang! Aku berhasil merebutnya dari tangan-tangan kelas, kau mau menyimpannya eh?"

Aku menunduk, menimbang-nimbang akan mendengar nasib buku-ku selanjutnya atau pergi sekarang juga dari perpustakaan ini.

"Kalau aku jadimu, akan kusimpan baik-baik. Hehehe. Ambil lah"

Kuharap dia menyimpannya. Menyimpaan hasil torehan tinta yang kubuat sepenuh hati.

"Hei pinky! Kegatelan banget sih deket-deket Sasuke-kun. Ga tau malu ya. Sasuke-kun, buku seperti itu buang saja. Kau tidak takut punya fans gila?" kata-katanya begitu menusuk. Sepertinya memang banyak orang yang tidak suka caraku menyukainya. Sambil menunduk aku melangkah pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu aku menghindar dari tatapannya. Aku sangat malu. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana aku bisa tau dia menolakku atau tidak. Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap banyak. Jika Sasuke menyukaiku pasti dia senang dengan buku itu dan menemuiku. Sayangnya hanya sebatas angan.

Soal teman-teman dikelas, apa mereka membenciku? Terlihat nyata saat tak ada yang mau sekelompok denganku. Aku bingung alasan mereka seperti ini, bukankah wajar jika aku menyukai seseorang.

"Sakura, belum dapat kelompok kan?" Hinata datang menghampiriku.

"Masuk kelompokku ya?"

"Iya, terima kasih" dia tetap baik dan mau menerimaku. Apa teman sekelompoknya tidak keberatan?

"Perhatian ya teman-teman, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kelulusan. Bagaimana kalau kelas kita jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat? Refreshing bareng. Sesudah ujian pasti sudah punya kesibukan masing-masing. Bagaimana?" suara ketua kelas terdengar oleh seisi kelas.

"SETUJUUU!"

Aku hanya menyaksinya perdebatan pendapat tempat tujuan. Telah disepakati bahwa kelasku akan pergi ke taman hiburan yang berada di utara kota ini.

Pada jam istirahat Hinata menghampiriku lagi

"Sakura, sabtu besok kita kerja kelompok ya? Aku jemput di halte dekat rumahmu jam 8. Oke?"

"Iya.." jawabku. Hinata tidak membiarkan aku kesana sendirian. Apa dia melindungiku, suasana akan buruk jika aku kerja kelompok tanpa Hinata. Mungkin sebenarnya teman satu kelompokku terpaksa.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhku sangat letih, membuatku sangat malas pada pagi hari ini. Kasur ini terlalu memanjakanku, enggan untuk bangkit. Sinar matahari sudah menembus kaca jendela kamarku. Hari ini memang tidak sekolah, tapi aku masih ada kewajiban untuk kerja kelompok. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan teman kelompokku. Teman?

Dengan sedikit berlari aku menuju halte. Kulihat Hinata sudah menunggu di sana. Minder sekali ketika melihat Hinata tampak manis dengan baju yang bukan seragam sekolah. Aku hanya memakai sweater polos dan celana seadanya. Tanpa basa-basi aku dan Hinata berjalan ke rumah teman sekelompokku. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

Sesampainya disana aku dikejutkan oleh si pemilik rumah yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Ya! Sungguh! Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman sekelompokku. Hinata tidak pernah mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar tidak siap.

Sekiranya sudah 15 menit aku berada diruangan ini, Naruto malah asik sendiri bermain games dan yang lainnya sama saja. Jadi kapan tugas ini dikerjakan? Aku tahu ini tugas yang bisa dibilang mudah, hanya membuat presentasi materi fisika. Dari materi, ilustasi, soal-soal bahkan dokumen presentasi langsung juga dapat diunduh dengan internet.

Aku ingin meminjam laptop untuk mencoba memulai mengerjakan tugas. Aku malu untuk menanyakannya pada Sasuke yang notabene si pemilik rumah. Akhirnya aku bertanya pada Hinata. Dialah yang meminta Sasuke meminjamkan laptop miliknya.

"A-aku masak sesuatu dulu ya?" Hinata lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sepertinya Hinata tidak sungkan sama sekali, Sasuke malah belum menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Sakura, fisika buat bab apa?" tanya naruto tiba-tiba.

"Benda Hitam" jawabku singkat. Naruto menyerahkan buku paket dan beberapa lembar materi tentang bab itu. Tak hanya Naruto, hingga kini banyak buku-buku berserakan. Kukira Naruto akan membantu, ternyata dia malah main lagi.

Kulihat isi dari beberapa buku yang ada, aku terkejut saat melihat foto Hinata di buku Fisika. Saat aku melihat sampulnya, jelas tertulis buku itu milik Sasuke Uchiha. Untuk apa Sasuke menyimpannya? Sangat tidak mustahil Sasuke menyukainya. Hinata begitu cantik apalagi dalam foto ini. Pantas saja tak ada sinyal penerimaan atau penolakan saat Sasuke tahu aku menyukainya. Tenggorokanku sedikit tercekat. Sulit rasanya menerima kenyataan.

.

Normal POV

.

Sakura dengan tak sengaja tertidur didepan layar laptop. Tugas yang dia kerjakan belum sepenuhnya selesai. Disamping itu Hinata mendapat telepon untuk meminta ia pulang sekarang juga karena ayahnya tiba-tiba sakit. Hinata segera menyelesaikan masakan yang dibuat.

Saat makanan yang Hinata buat sudah matang, teman-temannya baru menyadari Sakura yang kini memejamkan matanya. Hinata mencoba membangunkannya namun tak ada respon.

"Ano, sepertinya Sakura sakit. Suhu badannya hangat. Bagaimana ini.. Aku harus segera pulang. Kalian makanlah masakan ini, sisakan juga untuk Sakura nanti." ucap Hinata dengan kebingungan.

"Hinata, aku mengantarmu ya? Biar cepat sampai. Kau sangat gelisah, ayahmu akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

"I-iya.."

"Sasuke, tolong urus Sakura ya. Tak apa kan?"

"Hn"

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Sasuke mencoba untuk mengantar Sakura pulang. Dengan sabar dia menggendong Sakura menuju mobilnya. Sakura sempat terbangun di mobil. Diberikannya makanan dan minuman yang Sasuke bungkus. Raut wajah Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Saat sampai di rumah Sakura, Sasuke duduk diruang tamu. Sakura yang sedang berdiri menyiapkan minuman tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Ibu Sakura berteriak panik saat melihatnya. Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura? Sakura? Kenapa nak?" tanya ibunya saat Sakura membukakan kelopak matanya.

"Pusing.. Lemas rasanya untuk bangun. Perutku perih sekali" jawab Sakura lemah. Kenyataanya dia belum makan dari tadi pagi. Istirahatnya pun kurang dari cukup. Sakura menyesali kebodohannya setelah merasakan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Yaampun Sakura! Tunggu ibu ambil obatnya."

Sasuke hanya diam di sudut ruangan. Ibu Sakura kembali dan mengatakan persediaan obat sudah habis, dia telah bersiap untuk membelinya.

"Ba-san disini saja dengan Sakura. Biar aku yang membelinya."

"Benarkah? Maaf merepotkan mu" diserahkannya kertas berisi nama obat yang biasa Sakura konsumsi.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali dengan membawa obat yang dibutuhkan. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tatapan Sasuke tidak seperti dia jijik melihat Sakura muntah, melainkan rasa kasihan dan sedih. Tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini.

"Ba-san mencoba memberinya sup. Tapi malah begini, sudah kedua kalinya"

Sasuke memberika obat maag yang harus diminum Sakura sebelum makan. Beberapa saat kemudian lambung Sakura kembali netral dan dapat mengkonsumsi makanan. Sakura tinggal meminum obat lainnya setelah makan. Keadaan membaik dan Sasuke berpamitan untuk pulang.

.

.

Sakura POV

.

.

Kejadian saat di rumah Sasuke dan rumahku sangat memalukan. Bisa-bisanya aku malah merepotkan Sasuke. Mukaku memanas saat Ibu mengatakan Sasuke menggendongku ke kamar. Aku juga malu jika Sasuke menyadari gambar-gambarku dulu tentang dirinya yang kupajang dikamarku. Tapi jika Hinata tandingannya sudah pasti aku kalah. Hinata lebih baik dariku dari berbagai hal. Aku tidak boleh berharap apapun lagi. Pilihan Sasuke tepat, seleranya sangat bagus.

Besok adalah hari dimana kelasku akan jalan-jalan bersama. Beberapa siswi sibuk memikirkan pakaian yang cocok dipakai di sana. Sepertinya toko-toko baju akan mereka jelajahi sore nanti.

Ruang kelas hanya berisi aku yang juga sedang berjalan menuju luar kelas lalu pulang ke rumah. Tapi saat aku melewati bangku Naruto aku melihat kertas yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Sakura! Maaf, itu ehm.. Punyaku" Naruto tiba-tiba datang dengan berlari.

"Foto Hinata?"

"Iya, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya? Hanya kau dan Sasuke yang tahu"

Hatiku lega mendengarnya. Harapan kembali muncul. Ah, aku sangat labil.

.

.

.

.

Teman-teman sekelasku sudah berada di pintu gerbang taman hiburan. Sudah kuduga, semua siswi akan lebih cantik dengan pakaiannya yang modis itu. Sasuke errr.. Dia tampan dengan kemejanya kotak-kotak biru tua yang tidak dikacingkan dan kaos putih di dalamnya. Sangat...

"Sakura, ayo kita masuk!" ajak Hinata.

"Ya.." aku mengikuti langkah Hinata. Sangat beruntung Hinata tidak membiarkan aku sendirian. Sedikit-sedikit aku kembali melirik Sasuke yang terus menjadi pusat perhatian para kaum hawa. Dia terlalu keren, hatiku agak sedih.

Berbagai wahana permainan telah dicoba, aku agak mual sekarang karena wahana ekstrim yang aku coba. Sebelum pulang kami makan disalah satu kafe. Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan para gadis yang terus mendekatinya.

"Hei pinky, apa kau lihat-lihat? Iri ya? Hahaha"

"..."

"Daripada bengong begitu ayo dong salurkan bakatmu lagi. Gambar kami dan Sasuke disini. Ya?"

"Aku tak membawa alat tulis"

"Ini nih, ada kok! Sama kertasnya! Ayo gambar"

Ada 4 gadis dan Sasuke di tengahnya. Wajahnya nampak datar seperti biasa. Sudah lama aku tidak menggambarnya lagi. Namun sekarang aku harus menggambar dirinya disamping para gadis-gadis cantik. Cukup sakit tapi kutahan. Hanya menggambar, bukan masalah.

"Wah sudah jadi! Lihat, aku dan Sasuke serasi sekali"

"Tidak tidak, sama aku lebih cocok. Nih Sasuke-kun, simpan baik-baik ya gambarnya"

.

.

.

Sasuke malah pergi bersama rombongan lain untuk pulang. Aku yang masih terduduk mengambil gambarku yang tidak dibawa oleh Sasuke. Aku berlari kecil mengikuti rombongan. Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" aku memanggil namanya dengan berdebar-debar. Dia tidak melihat kearahku dan terus berjalan, aku kewalahan menyamakan langkah kakinya.

Masuklah aku kedalam ruangan sempit yang hanya untuk 2 orang, di bianglala. Untuk apa dia membawaku kesini?

"Sasuke, a-ada apa?"

"Tidak" jawabnya tidak jelas. Lalu kami hanya terdiam didalam kincir yang bergerak agak lambat itu.

"Kenapa ini kau ambil?"

"E-eh? Itu.. I-itu.." aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Hening kembali. Dia hanya menatap pemandangan dari jendela. Hatiku semakin bulat untuk menyatakannya. Tapi suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Sulit untuk berani bicara. Aku cari kata-kata terbaik yang tepat namun kata yang mewakili perasaanku itu semakin menjauh dan memelukmu dalam diam. Perasaan ini sulit dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Lihat, matahari tenggelam disana" Sasuke menunjuk cahaya yang hanya tinggal setengah lingkaran itu.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Dengan pensil yang ku pegang, aku menggambar diriku di balik kertas gambarku sebelumnya. Selanjutnya aku menggambar siluet orang dibelakangku. Pada saku kecil didalam tas, aku ambil kertas kecil berbentuk hati yang terdapat perekat di baliknya. Kutempelkan di jantung diriku pada gambar.

Aku tau Sasuke memperhatikanku. Aku lakukan ini semua dengan hati-hati. Setelah merekat gambar tersebut aku balik hingga sesuai dengan pandangannya yang duduk diseberangku. Mungkin baginya semua tampak jelas gambarku yang sendiri bersama bayang-bayang orang lain dibelakangku. Aku yang sendirian ini memiliki hati yang warnanya merah paling mencolok di kertas ini. Aku lepas hati merah itu dan kuberikan padanya.

Lega rasanya sudah menyatakannya, meski tidak dengan kata-kata. Aku harap dia mengerti maksudku. Cukup lama tak ada respon apapun. Hati juga masih tetap di telapak tanganku. Mukaku rasanya memanas. Menunduk agar dia tidak melihatku, pasti jelek. Antara malu, menahan tangis, dan..

Sasuke mengambil hati! Aku segera menegakkan pandanganku. Sasuke Uchiha ternyata menyimpan buku itu. Buku yang berisi karyaku tentang gambar-gambar dirinya. Dia meletakkan hati tersebut di gambarnya yang terdapat pada buku. Tepat di tempat hati itu seharusnya berada. Dia tempel dengan hati-hati. Aku hampir tak percaya melihatnya. Air mata turun deras membasahi pipiku.

"Sasu..."

CHU!

Sasuke mencium kening Sakura dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Author note:

Maksa ga sih ceritanya ( ._.)

Inspirasi fic ini dari lagu Because You Are You -Aqua Timez, jauh dari sisi lagu sih.

Huehuehue ada typo ga sih, gomen ngetiknya berantakan. Ngetik di hape~

Review ya~


End file.
